dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stand Down
Stand Down is a cover single by The Simpsons. It released on July 1, 2016. Lyrics (Daddy said, "You get once chance in life.") 2x Shawn: Let me start it by telling you something I think there's one thing you should know We ain't playin' no games, this ain't no playground It's time to drop your sticks and stones. Shane: Cause I've been chasing dreams since I took my first sleep And I'm gon' be lil' Bo so contemplate if you're the sheep And we gon' make a humble pie so egos cut a slice and take a piece yeah, yeah Christian: (Shawn:) So, you see, there's no point in underestimating me to me Lock up all your thoughts and throw away the key No, I don't want to hear it 'cause ya (Won't stick) no it doesn't bother me. All: (Shane:) Now I'm done with all your negativity And I'm gonna let it wash all over me I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder My smile lights up the world, I'm flyin' higher So stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up now (don't wanna hear it) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up, back it up-up now Stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up now (don't wanna hear it) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up, back it up-up now. (Daddy said, "You get once chance in life.") 2x Shane: Come a little bit closer Let me tell you about a girl you used to know She ain't waiting for luck, no wishful thinker, She's gonna do it on her own. Christian: (Shawn:) So, you see, there's no point in underestimating me to me (Christian: there's no point in underestimating me) Lock up all your thoughts and throw away the key (Christian: Away the key) No, I don't want to hear it 'cause ya (Won't stick) no it doesn't bother me. All: (Shane:) Now I'm done with all your negativity And I'm gonna let it wash all over me I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder My smile lights up the world, I'm flyin' higher So stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up now (don't wanna hear it) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) (Christian: Stand down) Back it up, back it up-up now (Christian: Back it up now) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up now (don't wanna hear it) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up, back it up-up now. (Shane: Oh) Shawn: Come on boys, let's break it down Shane: Scuba-da, boba-da, boba-da ba All: Scuba-da, boba-da, boba-da ba Shawn: Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba ba All: Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba ba Christian: Scuba-da, beeb do da bo dap All: Scuba-da, beeb do da bo dap All: Scuba-da, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba, baduba-ba-ba-bo bada, now click I'm just gonna do me I'm a do this right (right) You got nothin' on me You're just wastin' your time (time) Take a listen to me 'Cause I'm a tell you tonight Oh, oh, oh All: (Shane:) Now I'm done with all your negativity (Shawn: Oh oh) And I'm gonna let it wash all over me (Christian: Over me yeah) I'll be stronger than your words, baby, I'm harder (Christian: Harder) My smile lights up the world, I'm flyin' higher (Shane: Higher) So stand down (don't wanna hear it) (Christian: Yeah yeah yeah) Back it up now (don't wanna hear it) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) Back it up, back it up-up now (Shane: Back it up now) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) (Shawn: I don't want to) Back it up now (don't wanna hear it) (Shawn: I don't want to) Stand down (don't wanna hear it) (Shawn: I don't want to yeah) Back it up, back it up-up now.